Privacy
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: No privacy that was what Mello always thought when he was living at Whammies; a healthy sixteen years old boy with absolutely no privacy it sucked balls. That was until Mello found that he rather liked having no privacy around Matt his red head best friend; but still no fucking Privacy. So this is Rated M but only cause im paranoid :) Yaoi, Mello&Matt with slight L& Light.


**Privacy**

**Okay so no idea where this came form it just popped in my head, M&M, Yaoi Romance so if you don't like why are you reading this; AU and characters are OCC. :) please enjoy. **

No privacy that was what Mello always thought when he was living at Whammies; a healthy sixteen years old boy with absolutely no privacy it sucked balls. That was until Mello found that he rather liked having no privacy around Matt his red head best friend; but still no fucking Privacy.

The bath!

"Mello are you in here" Matt called.

Mello rolled his dainty shoulder and sighed "Yeah Matt" he murmured in reply not bothering to hide his depressed tone. What Mello was not expecting was Matt to just walk in and sit down beside him on the edge of the bathtub.

"M matt what d do you think your d doing" he stuttered looking up with wide blue eyes as his red head friend strode in not seeming the slightest uncomfortable that Mello was completely naked in the bath.

Matt looked down at his best friend "What your covered in bubbles" he shrugged "Plus it's not like it would be the first time I've seen you naked" he added offhandedly.

"Huh okay well what do you want" he asked rather quietly sinking into the water further.

Matt smiled "I was looking for Near and I snuck in the kitchen on my way and grabbed you this" he held out a bar of Mello's favourite chocolate.

Mello grinned in childish delight "Thanks Mattie" he giggled; Matt smirked as Mello reached for the bar, quickly pulling out of the blonds reach.

"What did you do that for" Mello asked confused.

Matt smiled leaning closer to his best friend "It's not for free Mello" he explained.

Mello pouted "Aw Mattie your mean; fine what do you want" he asked.

Matt smirked once again "Oh just you" he whispered.

Matt stood and slipped off his jacket; Mello's eyes widened and a blush decorated his pale cheeks "What are you doing" he squeaked mortified.

"Stripping" Matt replied nonchalantly; continuing to relieve himself of his clothes.

Mello's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head "Matt" he asked softly.

Matt looked at his blond as he slid his jeans off then boxers leaving him naked, Mello's ears burned red and he looked away embarrassed.

"Mello" Matt asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

The blond looked up at Matt shyly "Why" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Oh you know growing boys and all" he chuckled "Move up" he added.

Mello did as he was asked and scooted forward; Matt got in and sat down, with an eye roll he gently pulled the small blond over to him so Mello's back was against his chest.

Mello sighed and relaxed back into his friends embrace "Mattie" he whispered.

"Yeah Mell's" Matt replied softly gently raking his fingers through the blonds silky locks.

Mello sighed again "Do you think we'll ever get out of here" he asked.

"Yeah we will Mello both of us together" Matt murmured "And we'll make it big time" he added with a small smile.

Mello smiled "Good" he murmured turning slightly so he was lying on his shoulder snuggled into Matt's chest.

"Mello" Matt whispered.

"Why are Mello and Matt in the bath together" came the monotone voice of Near from the doorway.

Mello sprang from his position, Matt swivelled around and pushed the blond behind him covering his naked body with his own "Near" he seethed.

Roger appeared behind the albino "BUSTED" he growled "Get dressed my office five minutes understood" he hissed stomping away.

Near blinked a few more times at the pair then left not fully understanding what just happened.

Matt and Mello sighed; the blond face palmed 'No Fucking Privacy' he inwardly growled.

The closet! 

Mello's hated girls he loathed them actually; they giggled at him and tried to tie his hair into pigtails, it made him want to buy a chainsaw.

After getting in big trouble for being caught in the bath together; Matt and Mello were split up, Matt was moved in with another roommate and the boys weren't allowed to go near each other without getting in big trouble.

Mello sighed as he walked down the hallway it had been a week since he had seen Matt and he was depressed; sighing once again he made his way to his bedroom that he didn't share with Matt anymore.

And then darkness as he was pulled into a closet quickly with one sharp tug; "What!" he gasped sharply.

"Hey Mell's" a low voice murmured in his ear as arms encircled his waist "I've missed you" he added.

Mello relaxed 'just Matt' he thought relieved "Mattie" he whispered.

"Mello" Matt purred, Mello was turned around a warm lips were pressed against his own; he gasped lightly as his mouth was dominated by the red heads tongue.

Mello moaned softly as Matt ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth; hearing giggling but paying it no mind to two continued to kiss; suddenly the door was pulled open and bright light shone on the two boys.

In the doorway was Linder, Wedy and Sayu giggling like mad at seeing the two boys locked in a heated kiss "Ooooooh" they cackled.

Near was not far behind seeing his two other Whammy boys flushed red and in each other's arms he still didn't understand.

Roger wad fuming "GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET NOW" he roared "MY OFFICE".

'Fucking girls' Mello growled inwardly 'Can't give a guy any Privacy' he added with an eye roll.

The Kitchen!

Mello did not like how innocent and annoying Near was the boy seemed to be following him around trying to finds out his relationship with Matt ever since he had first caught them in the bath then the closet.

Mello sighed as he poured his hot chocolate into his favourite mug; Roger had banned Mello and Matt form seeing each other completely now, a knocking sound could be heard and Mello turned opening up the cupboard to see Matt's grinning face.

Leaping out Matt caught Mello in a fervent kiss pushing him against the counter; Mello panted and moaned softly as he was hiked up against the counter his legs wrapped around Matt's waist, arms coiled around the red heads shoulders fingers tangled in his fiery locks.

Matt growled into his blonds mouth "Oh god I can't stand not being with you" he mumbled annoyed as he kissed and nipped his way down Mello's jaw, throat and collar bone.

"Mattie" Mello gasped as he was pushed down and now laid across the kitchen bench; Matt hovering above them.

Matt growled once again as he undid the buttons on the blonds leather vest one by one revealing a soft, pale, muscled chest. Mello's abbs were defined, absolute perfecting but not overly bulky nor huge. Taking in one of the blond boys pink nipples; Matt sucked on the small nub, kissing and nipping at the erect nipple.

"Matt, Mello" Near asked appearing in the doorway.

Matt groaned in annoyance laced anger "What Near" he spat.

Mello sighed sitting up and leaning on the red heads shoulder "What's wrong Near why have you been following us around" he asked softly.

Near remained stoic "I saw L kiss someone" he mumbled eyebrows furrowing in confusion "A Japanese man with auburn hair" he added "I don't understand why" he explained.

"Maybe L likes him" Matt replied curtly nibbling on his blondes neck.

Near gave him a confused look "L is in love" he asked.

Mello sighed "Near, L is entitled to his own privacy; so what if he's gay".

"Gay" near asked "Is that what it's called when you like another boy" he asked quietly.

Mello nodded "Yes; and there's nothing wrong with that" he explained.

"So do Matt and Mello love each other" the albino boy asked.

Mello smiled softly; Matt did the same "Yes" they replied together.

"But Mello always said he loved Near" the albino asked.

Mello chuckled "Yes but that's another type of love; that brotherly affection this is a romantic affection between Matt and I" he explained to the younger boy.

Near nodded "Matt and Mello love each other; L loves this Japanese man Light Yagami" he mumbled nodding "But Mello and Matt will still love Near right" he asked his wide grey eyes pleading.

Matt sighed "Of course Near your our little brother" he explained softly.

"Always" Mello nodded with a small smile.

Near smiled gently back at his two brothers "Roger is coming" he muttered before disappearing.

Mello and Matt sprung apart; Matt scurried back to his hiding spot and Mello went back to his Hot chocolate.

"Mello you haven't been near Matt have you" Roger growled.

"No Roger" Mello answered turning to face the man.

Roger's eyes narrowed "Then why is there a hicky on your neck" he demanded.

Mello eyes widened and he gasped; "COME OUT THIS INSTANCE MATT" Roger bellowed.

'Fucking asshole' Mello thought angrily 'Cant he just let Matt and I have our Privacy'.

The bed!

Mello hated Roger, he loathed the man he kept him away from Matt; even Near helped them sneak around now but not Roger oh no he said if he caught them one more time Matt and Mello would be separated completely.

Mello was lying on his bed playing with his text books; the door slipped open and a familiar red head figure slid in "Mattie" the blond whispered wide eyed.

"Mello" Matt breathed rushing over and pouncing on the blond.

Mello smiled happily burying his face in the taller boys chest, inhaling his scent "Mattie i missed you" he whispered "But what are you doing here if Roger catches you" he asked but was silenced by Matt's lips.

"Roger is busy with L, he came for a visit and brought another guy with him Light Yagami; his new partner" Matt winked.

Mello understood "I love you Matt" the smaller boy whispered.

"I love you too Mello" Matt murmured back kissing the blond soft hair.

Their bodies rolled together on the bed; hands roaming and mouths locked as the temperature in the room rose to near boiling levels of heat; Mello moaned softly as Matt dominated there kiss.

"Well that's not something you see every day" a voice rang from the doorway.

Matt and Mello stopped kissing to look up and see L standing there with a auburn haired man by his side; "Hello Mello, Matt" L murmured with a smirk.

Mello smiled widely "Hey L".

"Hiya L" Matt grinned sitting up; Mello followed suit.

L smiled "I came to introduce you to Light-Kun" he explained pointing to the other man.

"I thought you said there were three of them" Light asked.

L smiled leaning up and kissing the taller man "There are" he then smiled as he was tackled by a white blur.

Near smiled at his mentor "Hi L" he giggled.

L smiled back hugging his young protégé "Hello Near".

"What are you too doing" Roger bellowed at seeing Mello and Matt sitting on the bed together.

Matt and Mello winced and clutched at each other "Hello Roger" L said with a frown "I am here to pick up Near, Mello and Matt I am in need of their assistance and they are to come with me to Japan".

Mello, Matt and Near all beamed; Roger fumed stomping off.

'Maybe no Privacy was a good thing' Mello thought gently kissing his Mattie once again.

**The End.**

**So again have no idea where that came form but it made me smile when I reread it and it was fun too write :) please RATE AND REVIEW. I love Reiviews :) byeeee**


End file.
